Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega
WARNING:This article is outdated since SLBB:O&A is cancelled. I'm no longer doing Lawl so don't expect this to update. You can't beat the awesomeness! '''- The game's tagline '''Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha 3 (Japanese:スーパーローラーブラザーズ：オメガ＆アルファ3 Sūpārōrāburazāzu: Omega & arufa 3) is the sequel of all the other 2 Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha games. Opening Theme Like in SSBB, the Opening has cutscenes from the Subspace Emissary and some gameplay in VS. Mode. The song that plays in the Japanese version is different to the other 2 versions of the game. After that, a BFB Intro Styled part with the BFB Intro music. All the characters will appear from colour order (Red to White). Some characters will not be present if they are not unlocked or downloaded. Storyline Wonder Red is trying to destroy the world of Smash Bros. Lawl and the bad guys are turning everyone into trophies. The characters in trophies can be revived by touching them. The Subspace army are helping her too. They remain into Shadow Bugs when defeated. They appear in almost everywhere. The bad guys later die and turn into trophies and put in a trash can. Once everyone has joined their team, they use their ships to get into the Subspace to defeat Wonder Red once and for all. Wonder Red then gets confronted by the roster but then she throws her helmet to them and they all get hit by it killing them and turning them to trophies. No-one can defeat Wonder Red now. All the areas are engulfed by Subspace Holes. The bad guys then come back to life and they realise everyone is dead. They got betrayed by Wonder Red and decide to revive the roster to stop her. Everyone then later end up in Wonder Red's Lair in the Great Maze. Wonder Red then tries to turn them all into trophies again but they attack her helmet and weaken her. Wonder Red then gets defeated and all the Subspace Holes fade away. Playable Characters ! = Unlockable !! = Remake ^ =Joke % =DLC IC =Ice Climber-Like TT =Tag-Team TSLMasterYT's Choice. Sunflower lawl updated.png|Sunflower (Plants Vs. Zombies)|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vN7sY84-Kwo Peashooter.png|! Peashooter (Plants Vs. Zombies) ChomperGardenWarfare.png|Chomper (Plants Vs. Zombies) Cactus.png|% Cactus (Plants Vs. Zombies) Djimmi The Great.png|Djimmi the Great (Cuphead)|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AEPiS46PJM Baroness Von Bon Bon.png|! Baroness Von Bon Bon (Cuphead) Cala Maria.png|Cala Maria (Cuphead) Purple Shep Lawl.png|Purple Shep (ExplodingTNT)|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XP6zAtp8zNM ExplodingTNT.png|! ExplodingTNT (ExplodingTNT) Notch.png|Notch (ExplodingTNT) Bubble Lawl.png|Bubble (Battle For Dream Island)|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ik89tMVeuk0 Pen.png|! Pen (Battle For Dream Island) Pin.png|! Pin (Battle For Dream Island) Loser.png|! Loser (Battle For BFDI) Gardevoir Lawl.png|! Gardevoir (Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald)|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDtZf6Ckjps 250px-428Lopunny.png|Lopunny (Pokémon Diamond, Pearl & Platinum Tapu Koko.png|! Tapu Koko (Pokémon) 448Lucario DP anime.png|! Toon Lucario (Pokémon Anime) ToonGlaceon.png|! Toon Glaceon (Pokémon Anime) Serena XYZ.png|! Serena (Pokémon XY Anime) Soap Lawl.png|Soap (Inanimate Insanity)|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8SE2Gr4Wbs Fan Lawl.png|! Fan (Inanimate Insanity) Taco.png|Taco (Inanimate Insanity) Chef Mathias Volcanion Piggy.jpg|Chef Piggy (Luigifan00001) Jazz.png|! Jazz (Luigifan00001) Misha.jpg|! ^ Misha (Misha) RollieMcFly.png|Rollie McFly (Bugdom) Skip.jpg|Skip (Bugdom 2) Ottomatic.jpg|! Otto Matic (Otto Matic) DoodleJump.png|Doodle Jump (Doodle Jump) Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel 1.png|Pixel (LazyTown) O Hare.png|Aloysius O'Hare (The Lorax) RogerPacManParty.jpg|Roger (Pac-Man Party) King Asgore.png|Asgore (Undertale) Haterwife.png|^ Wife (Pink Sheep) PinkGoldPeach.png|! ^ Pink Gold Peach (Mario Kart 8) SQUADILLA.PNG|!! Gwonam (Zelda-CDI) Squid.png|Squid (Minecraft) Plush Putata.png|% Plush Putata (Luigifan00001) Empty Slot Winners Mugman (Cuphead).png|Mugman (Cuphead)|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uohVFMvt2U DanTDM.jpg|DanTDM (DanTDM)|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKdYi64kmMk Basement Boys.png|Basement Boys (Luigifan00001) Bonnie_SSBCD7L.png|Bonnie (Five Nights At Freddy's) April Fools Characters Sanic.png|Sanic (0nyxheart)|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuyES308O9I Character Replacements Announcers * MLG Daniel * Cuphead Announcer * Microsoft Sam * GoAnimate Joey * BFB Remote * Santiago Classic Mode The Classic Mode stages goes like this:9 Normal, 3 Bonus, 2 Rival and 1 Boss. There Here are the battles in order Stages # Random Fight with Random Conditions # Random Fight with Random Conditions # Random Fight with Random Condtions # Break The Targets (Bonus) # Random Fight with Random Condtions # Random Fight with Random Condtions # Rival Battle (First) # Boss Battle # Random Fight with Random Condtions # Random Fight with Random Condtions # Board The Platforms (Bonus) # Random Fight with Random Condtions # Race To The Finish (Bonus) # Random Fight with Random Condtions # Rival Battle (Main) # Final Boss Bosses Bosses are Non-Playable Characters that have a lot of HP as well as some powerful attacks. They are usually encountered in the Subspace Emissary. In Classic Mode on Stage 8, one of them is chosen depending on the character series. Villains and characters that don't have major enemies will battle Little Carly & Little Lizard. The Final Boss, Ultra Necrozma is encountered on Stage 16. Ultra Necrozma has a ton of HP and very powerful attacks. Here's a list of bosses. (NOTE:Not all bosses are there) Bosses (Subspace Emissary) Wither.png|Wither (Minecraft) Battle theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqdIxyjRdUs Blocky intro.png|Blocky (Battle For Dream Island) Battle theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rx1x5LTjUFM Hoopa Unbound.png|Hoopa Unbound (Pokémon) Battle theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPTPz-u96WE GelatinIntro.jpg|Gelatin (Battle For Dream Island Again) Battle Theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ir8MozX8guM Mr. king dice.png|King Dice (Cuphead) Battle Theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsReWI83IC8 Principal Steinbeck.jpg|Principal Steinbeck (SuperMarioLogan) Battle theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLJuT8zPmvA Giratina.jpeg|Giratina (Pokémon) Battle theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gv6kHbUwQf8 Zomboss.png|Dr. Zomboss (Plants Vs. Zombies) Battle theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=viVjBqIQNUg YinYangFightIdle.png|Yin-Yang (Inanimate Insanity) Battle theme:TBA Final Boss (Classic Mode) Ultra Necrozma.png|Ultra Necrozma (Pokémon UltraSun & UltraMoon) Battle theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFTemk99fLU All-Star Mode TBA Wi-Fi The Wi-Fi works like Mario Kart's Wifi where the player can play against Friends, Regional or Worldwide. Like Mario Kart 8 Deluxe's Wifi, you can make Tournaments. But unlike the other Smash Bros's Wifi, you cannot practice your attacking skills while waiting. Like Mario Kart's Wifi, up to 8 players can play and vote for a stage. And the winning vote is random. They can also vote Random if they cannot decide. Stages ! = Unlockable % = DLC/Empty Slot TNTTown.jpg|TNT Town (ExplodingTNT) Super Training Stadium.png|Super Training Stadium (Pokémon) Cloudtop Cruise.jpg|! Cloudtop Cruise (Mario Kart 8) Floral Fury.jpg|% Floral Fury (Cuphead) And More Stages To Come Secrets Nightcore Mode Nightcore Mode is an audio effect in the game. To unlock this, the player must complete the Subspace Emissary at 100%. When turned on, every sound is high pitched. Secret Menu Theme The Secret Menu Theme is a hidden song in the game. It can be seen in the Sound Test but does not play randomly unlike SSBM, SSBB and SSB4. The player must play a couple of VS Matches and go back to the menu and this theme will play. If they closed out the game, it will go back to the normal menu theme unless the player chooses this song as their default menu theme. The player can unlock this song by unlocking all characters and completing every level in the Subspace Emissary. GOD Mode GOD Mode is a battle preference in the game. To unlock this, the player must unlock everything in the game (i.e. unlock every hidden character, collect all trophies and stickers, unlock all secrets, unlock every sound tracks, unlock all stages, etc. etc.) When turned on, the player can summon any item, and their attack power doubles. Black & White Mode Black & White Mode is a visual effect in the game. To unlock this, the player must complete every Subspace Level without killing any enemies (Bosses don't count). When turned on, everything will be in black and white and it will sound like old cartoons (Just like the Black & White mode in Cuphead). Playstyles All-Around:Characters with a blend of different styles and do not have much advantages and disadvantages. Defensive:Characters with special attacks that can be used as projectiles or can counterattack opponents and have advantages over defence. Offensive:Characters with more special attacks that do contact rather than projectiles and have strong Melee attacks. Camper:Characters that can make perfect traps to protect themselves using their special attacks. Boss:Characters that can change the game drastically. (Not the powerful NPCS) LOL:Characters who special moves are weak or damage themselves. Powahouse:Characters that have powerful moves but can cause lag. TriviaCategory:Sequel * Inklings from Splatoon were going to appear in this game. However, this was scrapped since they were confirmed for Smash Bros Ultimate. * There's an Easter egg if you KO an opponent in 2 player stamina mode. If the announcer is the Cuphead Announcer, everything will stop for a while and text will appear saying "A Knockout!" and the announcer will shout "Knockout!" and then the KO'd opponent will make explosions while they fall. * This used to use Slideshow movesets, but when he revealed from Interior Crocodile Alligator that Slideshow Lawls aren't real Lawls, he decided to animate instead. Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Category:Lawl Spinoff